Amorette Cupid
Amorette Juliet Cupid is a 2019-introduced and all-around/fiction-only character. She is the child of Eros, god of sexual desire & his wife Psyche, the goddess of the soul from the myth/story Eros and Psyche, and currently attends Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Royal Side '''because she loves how her parents met and hopes to meet someone like that. Character '''Personality Amorette clearly takes after her mother when she as a mortal princess. She has a very curious nature that sometimes gets the best of her. Her compassion for others than herself shows how selfless she is. When she is told that she as beautiful as her mother or her grandmother, she'll often act modest. When she was very young, Amorette was very attached to anyone close to her, family or not. That habit turned her into a somewhat follower, but others actions don't have an effect on Amorette. Overtime, she learns to be a leader herself for her own sake. Her creativity knows no bounds at all. Being inspired by her parents, Amorette likes to combine styles based of two gods/goddesses. This made her think outside the box. A quick, self learned as she can collect more information faster and remember said information longer than most students. Appearance Amorette has fair cream skin, a tiny button nose, big brown 'doe' eyes. She inherited her mother's long and curly hair, but as a brown hair with a pink (sometimes rose gold) ombre. She was born with two different types of birthmarks that symbolize her parents: a tiny pink heart just below her eye and multiple butterfly markings/birthmarks on both of her arms. Unlike the majority of her siblings, she inherited both of her parents wings types, but this is mainly due to the fact that her siblings (excluding Hedone) are her siblings on their father's side rather than her mother's. While she loves both her small cotton candy pink avian wings with a black ombre and her equally as small pink butterfly wings with black ombre and black spots, she would much prefer her butterfly wings 'cause she does not to not deal with the feathers. She can switch between her two sets of wings at any point of time. She is said to possess both her mother and grandmother's beauty. Her appearance makes her look as if she was made of porcelain and could crack if you touch her. She is definitely not made of porcelain. Hobbies and Interests Fashion It's not hard to believe that Amorette is into fashion. Her grandmother introduced it to her and she was drawn to the different kinds of fashion. She eventually created a new fashion sense for her alone. It's called "Lovely Soul", inspired by her parents and their roles as the God of Sexual Desire & the Goddess of Soul. She eventually started a fashion business that mainly involves revamping "old" outfits and fixing others, but she still makes good money from it. Dragon Care & Riding This came as a surprise to almost everyone, Amorette loves ''dragons for a long time. Her family doesn't know how or where she got this interest from, but they are okay with it once they saw how well she was at it. She has her own dragon Mariposa prior to joining the club. Myth '''How Eros & Psyche Goes?' Cupid and Psyche 'How does Amorette fit into it?' After her parents' story and Hedone's birth, Psyche wanted a child and one with Eros since she enjoyed raising Hedone and wanted that feeling of joy again. Eros agreed and soon later, Psyche gave birth to Amorette. For most of her childhood, Amorette blindly followed Hedone since she was her favorite elder sister. Being the youngest daughter of Cupid and Psyche resulted her in being spoiled rotten as rotten since birth. Viewpoint on Destiny Amorette loves her destiny and doesn't see any problem with it. Simple as that. She’s technically already treated the way her mother was when she was a mortal princess. Powers/Abilities Despite being a child of Eros, Amorette doesn't possess any of his powers other than invisibility and mastery of archery. She possess most of her mother's powers instead. *'Telekinesis: '''She has the power to move things by thought alone. *'Telepathy: She has the power to communicate through thought, read other peoples' thoughts, emotions, and desires, and control those thoughts, emotions, and desires. *'Wing Manifestation: '''As the daughter of Pysche and Eros, Amorette can manifest both her father's avian wings and her mother's functional butterfly wings and can switch between them. **'Flight: Having wings more than often means that she can achieve flight. * Multilingual: 'Amorette is fluent in English, Latin, French, Greek, Japanese, and currently learning Chinese. *'Battle Prowess: 'Amorette is an expert in marksmanship and battles, and is very skilled in sparring. This makes her a great fighter and warrior. *'Invisiblity: '''She can turn herself invisible. *She can communicate with butterflies. *Amorette can innately.. **see others' auras, as well as her own. **know when soulmates are together, and also know who her soulmate is. **innately know their souls' previous incarnations, and can evoke and communicate with those incarnations. * Amorette is an expert of archery, as most children of Eros generally are. Relationships '''Family Parents Amorette loves her mother and vice-versa. Psyche favors her over her siblings, including Hedone, mainly because she has most of her powers. She does support her daughter in anything Amorette does, even if they are considered dangerous. Psyche taught her about the mortal mind and soul and Amorette took it to heart. Eros, on the other hand, doesn't really mind with Amorette having her mother's powers. He knows she's both his and Psyche's and that's alright by him. Like most of his children, Eros did teach Amorette archery and she mastered it like her siblings and taught her to control her invisibility. He didn't however teach her anything about love and the heart, other than that love comes in any form. Grandparents Ares and Aphrodite treat their granddaughter as if she was their own. Since their only daughter Harmonia was grown up and married, Amorette seems to remind them of her when Harmonia was younger. Ares was the more protective of the two as he usually is with his children and taught her basic self-defense. Overtime, basic self-defense became private one-one-one spars behind Eros’s back. When she revealed that she enjoyed dragon riding and care & even has a dragon as pet, Ares blamed no one but himself for Amorette's interest in this. When Amorette explained that it wasn't his fault, he felt a great deal of guilt lifted off his shoulders. Despite being her daughter-in-law‘s child, Aphrodite still loved her, especially with the beauty that she believed came from her rather than Psyche. Aphrodite often offer to babysit when she was younger and sets up play dates with Amorette and her daughters to see if they got along. Aphrodite was the one who introduced a young Amorette to the world of fashion and is very proud of how her influenced Amorette for years to come. Aunt & Uncles Aunt Harmonia is the absolute bestest!!! She is super down-to-earth and has a big heart that rivals Amorette herself. Harmonia considers Amorette as a baby sister. Like Hedone, Harmonia enjoys taking Amorette off of Olympus and watch the mortals, but her biggest impact on Amorette was her heart. The purity it had hit her like a truck. Seeing her only aunt/"sister" being fond and kind to the mortals that worships her family as well as the gods themselves made her see the good/bright side in almost anything. Uncles Demios and Phobos are pretty cool. They tend to scare their niece when she was little, due to being the gods of fear and terror. But after a lot (and I mean, a lot) of unannounced visits, she warmed up to them. Hedone Hedone is easily Amorette's favorite eldest sibling. She blindly followed her everywhere she went, including the mortal realm, where she saw what Hedone does firsthand. While she did love it, she didn't love it enough to want to follow in her footsteps. Hedone loves her little sister as much as she does in return. She even gave her a Pomeranian puppy that she made immortal as a going-away present before she left to go to Ever After High. C.A. Cupid The two siblings get along swimmingly. C.A. is really the first one of the Cupid extended family that Amorette got along with since she transferred to Ever After High. Amorette was scared at first because of having her mother's wings, but C.A. didn't care about that. TBA Friends Photine Light The daughter of Eos is so bright and cheerful, you can't hate her. TBA OPEN 'Pets' Her first pet was a gift from Hedone: a Pomeranian puppy named Nessy she made immortal. Nessy had bright golden fur, brown puppy dog eyes, nubby feet and a matching nubby tail. Nessy is a tiny ball of energy. He runs really fast (for a dog with nubby feet) and more than often runs into someone. But he'll get back up again like nothing happened. Nessy is very young and very attached to Amorette, often rubbing his head against Amorette's hand as a way to ask for affection. He's oddly quiet, only barking when he needs food, water, or just to attract his owner. In the morning, Nessy will wake up everyone in the dorm with his barking. Nessa is semi-scared of heights, tucking his furry head underneath Amorette's arms if she's with him. Mariposa is a dragon Amorette found in the woods one day after school. She has an overall soft and tri-colored complexion with shining blush pink scales, medium-sized blush-pink and rose-pink gradient wings and feet, soft ocean blue eyes. Mariposa also has a tuft of taffy-pink hair on the back of her head. She's decorated with a platinum breastplate with a pink jewel that's forged in the shape of a butterfly. Mariposa is a sweet and affectionate dragon. Like Nessy, Mariposa craves for Amorette's attention and is willing to fight Nessy for Amorette's attention. Outside of that, Mariposa loves Nessy like he's the brother she never had. She can change from a grownup dragon to a baby dragon. During Animal Calling, Amorette attracted the attention and pleasure of an ewe lamb she named Coeur. Coeur has pure white fleece that's softer than a down pillow. Amorette sometimes uses Coeur's old fleece in various ways: stuffing for her pillow, new winter coats, etc. Most of the time, Coeur doesn't live Amorette's dorm and will sleep in her bed (made from her shedded fleece). She will forever remain a ewe lamb. Romance OPEN Class Schedule 1st Period: Kingdom Management 2nd Period: Mythology 3rd Period: Fashion Design 4th Period: Crownculus 5th Period: Princess Design 6th Period: Cooking Class-ic Are they part of any club at school? Quotes * "Us Cupids come in all shapes and sizes. And majority of the time, we come from different mothers." * "My parents did something impossible. Why can't I?" * "I think I'll call this...Lovely Soul." * "Nessy, come back here!" Outfits Do not forget to credit the creator of the Doll Line! Trivia *Butterflies and fairies follow her everywhere. *Amorette is French for "little love". *Mariposa is Spanish for "butterfly". *Nessy also means "butterfly", but also "pure, holy". *This is her [https://www.pinterest.com/kayladpowell/eah-myth-amorette/ Pinterest] board. *Some people say she go her beauty from her mother Psyche while others say she got it from her grandmother Aphrodite. *She identifies as pansexual panromantic, completely fine with her Eros being a male or a female. *An ewe lamb is the name of a baby female sheep. **Sheep are one of Pysche's sacred animals. They also symbolize simplicity, innocence and purity. **Coeur is French, meaning heart. Gallery Time to post art of your character! Notes *Things that haven't been stated in Trivia. Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Cupid and Psyche Category:RoseSummers1's OCs Category:LGBTA+ Category:Pansexual Category:Panromantic